The invention relates to a sensor for determining angular velocity which operates in the manner of the vibratory gyroscopes. Known vibratory gyroscopes with the same field of application generally work with low-frequency flexural vibrations which, as a result of the Coriolis forces occurring in rotation, produce a resonance vibration perpendicularly relative to the primary vibration and accordingly provide a measurement of the angular velocity. However, vibratory gyroscopes have also been proposed which proceed from a thickness shear vibration. In this case, the natural frequency of the oscillator is already substantially higher (&gt;100 Khz). Moreover, the excitation of a resonance vibration by Coriolis forces is deliberately dispensed with in the interest of a low temperature dependency of the signal. The Coriolis forces in this case effect a forced longitudinal thickness vibration.
In the present invention, however, a different measurement principle is used: the effect of the Coriolis forces on an ultrasonic wave in a rotating medium. In so doing, a new oscillation form is not brought about. The deflection of the ultrasonic wave in the rotating medium, which is proportional to the angular velocity, produces a measurement signal.